The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMP08’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMP08’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søohus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula variety with uniform and compact plant form and deep purple flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a planned breeding program. The new Campanula originated from a cross made by the inventor in June 2007 between Campanula portenschlagiana 08.03 as the female parent and Campanula portenschlagiana 08.05 as the male parent. The inventor selected the new Campanula ‘PKMP08’ in August 2008 on the basis of its compact and freely flowering habit, and dark purple flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula ‘PKMP08’ by terminal cuttings since August of 2008 in Søohus, Denmark, has shown that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.